Marineford
Marineford (マリンフォード, Marinfōdo) was the Marine Headquarters (海軍本部, Kaigun Honbu). It is where Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the three admirals resided, along with many vice admirals and lower officers when they weren't assigned to another base. The city surrounding Marine HQ was inhabited by the families of Marine soldiers. Marineford was one of the three great powers, alongside the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Four Emperors It is situated near the Sabaody Archipelago, and laid directly next to Mariejoa on the Red Line. The only safe way to reach Marineford is through the Gates of Justice. However, after the Battle of Marineford, the location of the Marine Headquarters was exchanged with that of Navy Base G-1. Layout Marineford is a crescent moon-shaped island that is composed completely of bricks and steel, with cannons on the edges. During the war, Sengoku had the Encircling Wall (包囲壁, Hōiheki) installed at the curved area of the island, which is composed of thick and high steel walls that emerge from under the sea, surrounding and trapping anyone who is inside the said area; these walls are composed of unknown materials that are impervious to even Whitebeard's shock waves, and has cannons installed in windows at the top, allowing the Navy to barrage the entrapped targets. On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold, which is a plain and empty area, is known as the Oris Plaza (オリス広場, Orisu Hiroba), where the Ox Bell stands at the front. At the back of the island, standing large, tall and proud is the Marine Headquarters building. The building is a large multistory ancient Japanese-stylized palace, with the base bearing the kanji for "Marines" (海軍, Kaigun), with the Marine symbol in between. Around the building's four cardinal corners is a small mountain with a small building on top and a flag with the Marine's symbol placed on top of the roofs each. Two years after the war, the "Marines" kanji has been replaced with "G-1". Gallery History Shiki's Assault Twenty-two years ago, after hearing that the King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger had been captured by the Navy and would face execution in loguetown, "Golden Lion" Shiki came to Marineford alone, in his angry refusal to believe the Marines would be able to capture Roger, and killed many soldiers in the process. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and Admiral Sengoku then fought against Shiki together. After a fierce battle between these three men, half of Marineford was reduced to rubble, many were injured or killed, and Shiki was defeated, captured, and incarcerated in Impel Down. Synopsis East Blue's Newest Pirate Shortly after the defeat of East Blue's most powerful pirates at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, the higher officers here granted him his first bounty of 30,000,000 berries. Vice Admiral John Giant then announced to every high-ranking officer that the Navy there must be prepared to serve justice with all their might, and that there is no room for cowardice. Over time, Fleet Admiral Sengoku spent his time here, giving orders to lower ranking subordinates, and taking out his fury over Monkey D. Luffy's repeated actions on his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp. The Buster Call that Spandam accidentally activated was also sent from Marineford, taking roughly half-an-hour to arrive at Enies Lobby. Whitebeard War Saga End of the War Two Year Time Skip References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Marine Locations